


the end will always find a way

by funeralrain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bucky is mentioned - Freeform, I Don’t Know How To Change Chapter Titles, I’m Not Sure How This Works, Klave, M/M, Not Really Anyone Else - Freeform, Peggy is Mentioned, Pretty Writing Though, Sad, So Please Tell Me, Steve is mentioned, Wattpad Is Easier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralrain/pseuds/funeralrain
Summary: If two people are meant to meet the world will find a way. Dave and Klaus are meant to meet even though the past is messed up. They will meet but no one said it would be easy.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 11





	the end will always find a way

Dave climbed onto the Marines bus. Klaus, or “The Prophet”, told him that he would die on a hill. He didn’t believe him but why take the chance? The bus began to move as Dave looked out the window to see trees losing color and flowers wilting.

When the bus arrived the men-women are not allowed-to go sleep. Dave tried to sleep but the back of his mind was filled with worries. What if he did die? Was what “The Prophet” said true? He knew it was. What Klaus said was all too true and Dave was going to die.

Eventually he fell into a sleep that was not as great as usual. He tossed and turned all night never fully resting. When he woke up he was still tired but still followed orders. In the mess hall he ate quick because he knew about training starting soon. 

Training is not fun. Dave felt like falling over and crying but that’s not what a man does is it? No “real men” bottle up their emotions and never cry. Sooner or Later Dave has finished basic training.

After those past days of training he was itching for anything except dropping and giving 50. He didn’t even act up! The Colonel called him to his office then. Not fun. Especially because he had to be transferred to the army. So he could die on that hill.

Apparently the army had too few soldiers and needed some fresh blood. From the Marines. There were tons of questions in Dave’s mind but this was not negotiable. So maybe the Prophet was right.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s short but i don’t know shit about the military, or Vietnam for that matter, and it’s supposed to be kind of an Introduction. also i figured out chapter titles so hell yes


End file.
